Made from the Heart
by Raijutei no Mougenjou
Summary: collection of one shots. xover with Vampire Princess Miyu. BanYukari, GinjiMiyu. Please read and review. thank you.
1. Refrain

**Author's Note:**

**Hi Guys! I love GET BACKERS so much and I just can't stop myself from thinking about them… they are the funniest and coolest anime I've ever watched of course aside from YUYU HAKUSHO… **

**raijutei-no-babylon

* * *

**

**Disclaimers: **

**I don't own GB and VPM but I own the story!

* * *

**

Note:

"**Dialogue"**

'**Thoughts'**

**Flashback **

Kanji Lyrics

_English lyrics_

**Ichibi no Refurain**

**Flashback**

**An Explosion!**

"**Miyu!" Ginji screamed.**

"**Miyu!" on the other hand, everyone chorused.**

**There was a blackout.**

"**Miyu!" Ginji called once more, he was about to run to the smoke Ban stopped him. **

"**Believe in her… Believe in her…"**

**Ginji nodded. 'Miyu'**

**The smoke was gone. Miyu's standing her Heavenly Feathered Robe in hand. In the middle of the robe sparks begin to form, in just a few minutes Makubex appeared, alive and real. Makubex was speechless he just can't believe what happened. He was revived. He was alive. **

**Makubex stared at Miyu teary eyed. Miyu smiled at him and cupped his face.**

"**Yokatta…" Miyu muttered and collapsed. Makubex caught her the same time Ginji did. **

"**Miyu!" "Miyu-sama!" the two called in unison.**

"**Let's get her to Gen-san… maybe he could help" Ban suggested.**

"**Hai!" Ginji said and carried Miyu. **

'**Miyu'**

**End of flashback**

**Ginji's POV**

'**Its been… what?... one week? Two? Three? Or even more… I have lost track of time since that day… the only thing I want right this moment is for her to wake up… smile… I want to see her eyes badly… I miss her…'**

"**Don't over fatigue yourself Ginji-san… you have just returned from your mission… you should rest first" Kadzuki said.**

"**Iie… I am fine…" I reasoned out.**

"**If you say so"**

**I gave him a grateful smile. He smiled back but I can see the sadness in it. **

**I should know… for I am sure I reflect the same sadness… maybe even more… **

**He left the room to give me time and privacy with her… my empress… we are at Mougenjou, I visit her every after missions, I want to see her always. **

'**How long have it been? How many missions I have gone through with you… when are you going to wake up? When?' i thought, as I held your hand and press my forehead on your shoulder. I closed my eyes as a lone tear escaped.**

Ima wa mada hi mo tokenai mune no oku no garasu saiku

shinjiteru anata dake wo kanjiteru rifurain (refrain)

_There's glass art in my heart that remains untangled_

_I only believe in you, the refrainment I feel_

**Miyu's POV **

'**Where am i? It's so cold… empty…. I am scared… Ginji-kun…'**

**All I could feel the heaviness of the darkness and emptiness. I tried to open my eyes but I can't. I tried to call for help but no words came out of my mouth. **

'**Ginji'**

aruki nareta eki made no michi nori mo

ame no hi ni mochi dasu kasa no hana mo

atsumatta oki mari no tomodachi mo

kaerezuni kaerezuni motareta hanbaiki mo

_Used to walking to the station along that path_

_Taking out my umbrella on a rainy day_

_I gathered with my usual friends_

_Can't go back Can't go back, to the vending machine I leaned on_

**Ginji's POV**

**As I close my eyes, a tear escaped. 'I must not cry… I should be strong for her sake…' I held her hand tighter. **

**If I could only just reach her… if only I could be with her once more. I don't care anything else… just her…**

'**Miyu… Watashi matte ru (I am waiting)…'**

doko ni mo mitsukaranai kokoro wa tsunao ni narenai

sekai chuu doko ni anata wa iru no kurikaeshi sagashitsuzuketeru

_I can't find it anywhere, my heart can't be honest_

_I will keep looking for you, wherever you are in this world_

**Miyu's POV**

**If only I could reach her… a familiar voice echoed around me. **

'**Ginji-kun!' its Ginji-kun's voice I should know… I have known that voice for so long. I could recognize it even as I sleep… **

**Sleep**

**Am I asleep or am I dead…**

'**Ginji-kun'**

()Ima wa mada hi mo tokenai mune no oku no garasu saiku

hontou no watashi no koto mada dare mo shiranai

uso tsuite tsukuri warai itsumo doko ka samishikatta

shinjiteru anata dake wo kanjiteru rifurain ( refrain)

_There's glass art in my heart, that remains untangled_

_There's still no one who knows the true me_

_Lying and laughing, it was always lonely somewhere_

_I only believe in you, the refrainment I feel_

**Ginji's POV**

**I opened my eyes and wipe the tear away. I stared at my lovely angel as she sleeps. 'I wonder when I will see your soulful eyes again… Miyu-chan… I miss you… please come back… wake up… onegai…'**

akogareteta tooi hi no omokage mo

kanashimi wo furutte kureta hito mo

itsu no hi ga hanareteku tomodachi mo

aitakute aitakute kogareteta ano hito mo

_A face I yearned for long ago_

_Someone who's trembling with sadness_

_Someday my friends will leave_

_I want to see you I want to see you, the person I admire_

**Miyu's POV**

**… Miyu-chan… I miss you… please come back… wake up… onegai**

**It's Ginji-kun's voice again!**

'**Ginji-kun… I am trying… I am trying' **

**I felt tears falling from my face. Still I can't open my eyes. **

'**Kami, Please if there is a power called love… bring me back to him… to my love'**

ima wa mou kokoro no oku daiji na omoi de mune ni hi me

sekai chuu dare yori anata no koto wo kurikaeshi sagashitsutzuketeru

_My precious feelings are already hidden deep in my heart_

_I will keep looking for you more than anyone else in this world_

**Ginji's POV**

"**Kami-sama… if there is really a power called love… bring her back… back to me… onegai… " I whispered, closed my eyes and kissed her. I looked at her again and caress her face.**

"**Miyu…"**

**I closed my eyes again.**

ima wa mada hi mo tokenai mune no oku no garasu saiku

hontou no watashi zenbu anata ni wa misetai

kikoeteru? kikoetenai? watashi no koe tooku youni

shinjiteru anata dake wo kanjitai rifurain ( refrain)

_There's glass art in my heart that remains untangled_

_I want to show you everything about the true me_

_Can you hear me? Can you not? My voice from far away_

_I only believe in you, the refrainment I feel_

**Miyu's POV**

**I feel the warmth… of life… of somebody calling me away from the darkness. I can feel the life inside me. I slowly opened my eyes, and find Ginji-kun close to me, touching my face like he never did before. I can feel the sadness radiating from him. I touched his hand. **

**NORMAL POV**

**Ginji stiffened. He refused to open his eyes.**

"**Ginji-kun… look at me… onegai"**

**Ever so slow… Ginji opened his eyes.**

**Bronze meet Gold.**

"**Miyu…"**

**Miyu smiled.**

"**Gomen nasai…"**

**Ginji shook his head.**

"**Daijoubou… what matters to me is you're back"**

"**Tadaima… (I'm home/back)"**

"**Okarei nasai… (Welcome home/back)"**

"**I miss you…" Miyu said with a smile.**

"**I love you" Ginji answered and kissed her…**

()Ima wa mada hi mo tokenai mune no oku no garasu saiku

hontou no watashi no koto mada dare mo shiranai

uso tsuite tsukuri warai itsumo doko ka samishikatta

shinjiteru anata dake wo kanjiteru rifurain ( refrain)

_There's glass art in my heart, that remains untangled_

_There's still no one who knows the true me_

_Lying and laughing, it was always lonely somewhere_

_I only believe in you, the refrainment I feel_

**Ima wa mada hi mo tokenai mune no oku no garasu saiku**

**shinjiteru anata dake wo kanjiteru rifurain (refrain)**

**_There's glass art in my heart that remains untangled_**

_**I only believe in you, the refrainment I feel**_

()Ima wa mada hi mo tokenai mune no oku no garasu saiku

hontou no watashi no koto mada dare mo shiranai

uso tsuite tsukuri warai itsumo doko ka samishikatta

shinjiteru anata dake wo kanjiteru rifurain ( refrain)

_There's glass art in my heart, that remains untangled_

_There's still no one who knows the true me_

_Lying and laughing, it was always lonely somewhere_

_I only believe in you, the refrainment I feel_

_**OWARI

* * *

**_

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading! What do you think? Please don't forget to read and review! Thank you so much!**

**Raijutei no Babylon**


	2. Especially for you

Author's Note:

Hi guys! Here is a short song fic from a song that inspired me a lot and reminded me a lot of Ginji…and Ban… well… please read and review.

Thank you!

RaijuteinoBabylon

* * *

Disclaimers:

Characters are not mine; I wish they are… too bad…

* * *

NOTE:

I hope you'll all love it.

Story Reference:

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

_Song lyrics_

() Japanese words

* * *

**Especially for You**

By: MYMP

A smile grace upon Miyu's face as she watch the serene rainy night of July. As the cold wind gusts the hanged chimes calming her mind and bringing back memories.

Flashback

"Miyu-chan…" the all familiar voice called from her behind.

Miyu looked behind her and give the owner of the voice a warm smile that rivals the cold wind.

"You shouldn't be staying this late… and the fact that it's chilly outside…you might catch a cold…" the voice said and pulled her to him and to warm her up with his arms.

"Gomen nasai Raitei" Miyu said and leaned to him.

"Forgiven… only if you come with me and rest now…"

Miyu smiled at him again.

"Hai"

End of Flashback

_Especially for you  
I wanna let you know what I was  
Going through  
All the time we were apart I thought  
Of you  
You were in my heart  
My love never changed  
I still feel the same_

"What are you thinking?" an amused voice asked.

"Betsu ni (Nothing)"

"Honto? (Really)"

"Hai… it was really nothing…"

"I think you are thinking about the past again… right?"

"Hmmm"

"I am right ne?"

"Maybe"

**Laughter**

"Miyu… what's in the past… is past… forget it"

"You are part of my past… I can't simply forget you…right?"

"Sou da ne (You are right)"

"My past includes you… and I can't just put it aside… can I?"

"I might be in your past… but cant you consider me in your future now? Nothing has really changed… we are together…"

"You're right…"

"Now, stop thinking too much… will you?"

"I'll try…"

_Especially for you  
I wanna tell you I was feeling that  
Way too  
And if dreams were wings, you  
Know  
I would have flown to you  
To be where you are  
No matter how far  
And now that I'm next to you_

"If I can bring the past back… I would never hurt you the way I did before… Gomen (I'm sorry)…"

"Daijoubou… (It's alright)"

"Cant imagine life without you"

"Don't be silly…"

"That's the truth… Aishiteru…"

"Mou Aishiteru…"

_No more dreaming about  
tomorrow  
Forget the loneliness and the sorrow  
I've got to say  
it's all because of you  
_

"All that matters to me is that I am with you and you are here to stay ne?"

"Hai"

"Miyu…"

"Hmmm"

"If I didn't tell you I love you back then… would you still care for me?"

"Wakaranai (I don't know), you have broken my heart many times before and I think that was the last straw…"

The man encircled his arms around Miyu's waist, leaning his head in the crook of her neck.

"I made the right decision ne?"

"That is for you to answer… are you happy?"

"Very"

"Then you did…"

He smiled.

_And now were back together,  
Together  
I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
And all the love I have is  
Especially for you  
_

"What made you said those things to me back then?"

"That I love you and I can't love anyone but you?"

"Hai"

"You"

"Me?"

"Aa, I was terrified of the idea of you being away from me… the moment you said that word I felt my world crash… I don't want to lose you… I blurted my feelings…" he said in a low sad tone.

"Sayonara? (Goodbye)" she asked.

"Aa… the moment you said that word I realized… I realized…" he tightens his hold onto her.

"I love you so much and I can't live without the sight of you, your smile, your voice, your presence… but simply because you are you and I cant live with out you… plain and simple"

Miyu smiled and place her two hands above his hands.

"Arigatoo… I love you Ginji, so very much…"

"The only thing I know…" he said with a smile, she smiled too and watch the pouring of the rain outside.

_Especially for you  
I wanna tell you, you mean all the world to me  
How I'm certain that our love was  
Meant to be  
You changed my life  
You showed me the way  
And now I'm next to you  
_

Lying in the warm bed for a long time not sleeping not talking just plainly there… feeling.

"Ban…" she murmured his name.

"Hmmm" Ban's only answer.

"Betsu ni (Nothing)" she said and lean to his chest to find comfort she's longing to find for the longest time.

"Doushite? (What's wrong?)" He asked placing a hand around her.

"Nothing" she answered closing her eyes.

"Wondering why? When? And how?" he said.

No answer from her.

"I care for you, yes… I adore you… true… I love you… with all my heart and soul… isn't that enough…"

"I didn't say…its not…"

"You're not saying it but you're acting like it…" he said and looked at her; she leaned closer to his chest attempting to hide from his gaze.

"Look at me…" he said in a hushed voice.

She didn't budge.

"Onegai (please)" he said caressing her back.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I love you… you changed my life… you showed light in the darkness of my life… it's all that matters… ne? Do you have regrets?"

"None… no regrets… never" she answered looking at his eyes. He smiled. She smiled at him too.

_I've waited long enough to find you  
I wanna put all the hurt behind you  
And I wanna bring out the love  
Inside you, oh and  
Now were back together, together  
I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
And all the love I have is  
Especially for you  
_  
"I have waited three years for this and I am not about to give it up…" she said in a determined voice.

"You never give up… ne? Another one quality I am dieing for…" he said and kisses her fore head.

"How could I give up… you are my life and if I gave you up means I am giving up my life…"

"How true… how true…" he said and hugged her close.

"I am willing to do anything for you… anything…"

"I don't want anything… all I want is you…"

"You have me then"

"Ever since…"

She smiled "Nice of you to know"

"I'm neither blind nor dumb"

"Oh? Here I am thinking you are both!" she said teasing him.

"Eh!"

"Kidding!"

"Honto Ni, I know how you feel… it's just that I don't want to bring you heartaches again… I don't want to hurt you again… but look what almost happened… I almost lost you…"

"Do you seriously think, I have that kind of feelings for Akabane-san?"

"Yea… the way the two of you talks… he never talks with anyone like that…"

"Jealousy… I see…"

"Who cares! He can't have what's already mine… from the start!"

She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you Anata"

"I love you too Koishii"

_You were in my heart  
my love never changed  
and now that I'm next to you  
No more dreaming about  
Tomorrow  
forget the loneliness and the  
Sorrow  
I've got to say  
It's all because of you_

"Ne Yukari… do you think we could schedule the wedding ahead of planned… I can't wait to marry you"

"Eager I see… well not a bad idea… sure… when?"

"Tonight"

"Nani! (What)" Yukari said surprised.

"I said tonight… we can get married tonight…"

"So sudden… let me see… why not!" she said and giggled.

Ban smiled and kissed her.

"Shall we call our best man and bride's maid?" Yukari suggested.

"Nah! I bet they are busy at the moment…"

"Then… how are we-"

"Just the two of us and the priest… isn't that a great surprise in the morning"

"You bet… Ginji will kill you"

"Don't care…"

Yukari laughed.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi guys! This is my first Song Fic of Get Backers. I hope you liked it.

Please Read and Review.

raijuteinobabylon


End file.
